


praise me like you should

by Kawaii



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Creampie, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Glory Hole, M/M, OMC can probably be read as any character you want, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Tim Stoker (The Magnus Archives)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii/pseuds/Kawaii
Summary: tim could always use some praise outside of work
Relationships: Tim Stoker (The Magnus Archives)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 68





	praise me like you should

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Title is from "Night Vision" by Transviolet, and all warnings are in the end notes

For as long as he could remember, Tim Stoker had always craved physical attention. As a child, he often fulfilled this through crashing into classmates and consistently demanding hugs from adults around him. It was cute up to a certain age, but once Tim started to grow up it became less acceptable to be constantly in contact with someone else.

Tim had, over time, had a decent number of lovers across all sorts of demographics, but none of them quite fulfilled what Tim needed. The only thing he was asking for was some physical attention and care, and above all else, to be wanted.

The first time he had found it was when he went clubbing. 

A couple coworkers from Research had invited him out, but he hadn’t seen them in an hour or so. They had surely already gone home, which left Tim to do whatever he pleased without fear of repercussions. This usually just meant going home for a somewhat disappointing lay.

At that moment, however, Tim couldn’t focus on anything but finding a bathroom before his bladder exploded. Something about alcohol always just made his needs so desperate, so he hurtled into a stall and locked it behind him. 

He quickly relieved himself, and then spent a few extra moments to collect his thoughts as they drunkenly stumbled back and forth across his mind. He was quickly interrupted by the sound of a knock on his left, and Tim looked over to notice a hole cut in the wall of the stalls.

“Hey there, you open?” A man’s voice asked.

Tim wasn’t stupid. He knew about all the jokes and all of the strange fetishists that coveted this experience, but he wasn’t one of them. He would experiment, sure, but he was a barely-adult drunk by himself in the bathroom stall of a club.

“I’ve got condoms, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Tim glanced through the hole and saw the unmistakable sight of bare flesh, and felt his own skin prickle into goosebumps. When was the last time he had been truly touched? Certainly not since before he was hired at the Institute, and certainly not before the… Events that led him there.

“No need,” Tim warbled in response, “Come as you are.”

He watched as the man slowly fed his cock through the duct tape-lined hole, inch by inch revealing itself to Tim. Once the man appeared to have bottomed out, Tim got down on his knees proper and inspected his offering.

It wasn’t especially big but it _was_ hefty, with a girth wide enough for Tim to know it would touch every single part of his innards.

He brushed a finger over the tip of the cock before lightly wrapping his hand around the base, listening as the man’s breath ever so slightly hitched. He teasingly gave a few light strokes, then ducked down to take the head of it between his lips.

He heard a soft “fuck” in response, followed by a “God you’re so good, how do you feel about talking?”

Refusing to fully remove himself from the cock, Tim mumbled out “Please” with his lips still mouthing at the glans.

“Mmf, such a good boy. If at any point you want to stop, just sit back on that toilet and I’ll leave, alright?”

Tim nodded, then remembered the wall between himself and his partner. He instead hummed affirmatively and dipped lower on the cock, swallowing up the head and letting it sit passively on his tongue as he waited.

“Do you want me to fuck your mouth darling? Do you want me to fuck your beautiful, intoxicating mouth?”

He hummed affirmatively again, and felt the cock in his mouth twitch in interest at the sensation.

The man slowly withdrew his cock and Tim pressed forward, bracing himself against their flimsy shared wall for what was to come.

The first few thrusts were gentle, light movements, mostly made to test Tim’s gag reflex and see what they could both handle. But the thrusts quickly picked up in intensity after that, until the man was setting a swift pace as Tim was relegated to keeping his mouth open and pliant. Each pass of the cock made slick, sloppy sounds spill from his mouth, and it was enough to make Tim groan at the thought of how he was being used.

“You like that, huh? Tell me, are you touching yourself yet?”

The persistent throbbing heat between his legs only then entered the forefront of Tim’s mind, and he managed to moan out a “no” with the “n” barely audible around the cock. Regardless, the man seemed to have understood all the same.

“I know you want to. You’re such a good slut for me, you deserve to touch yourself.”

Tim removed one of his arms from where it was propped up against the wall and frantically tugged at his waistband button, trying to free himself from his pants. Eventually, he tugged the zipper down and shoved his hand into his pants. He urgently ran a finger along his slick folds, and his hips bucked against the sensation of his own teasing.

“C’mon sweetheart, open yourself up for me.”

The thought of working himself open while letting a complete stranger facefuck him was intoxicating, and Tim keened as he swiped his fingers through the spit dribbling down his face. It wasn’t even close to enough lubrication and it stung like hell as a result, but he still found himself rocking his hips up against his finger as he pushed it into his hole. 

It took all of a few strokes of his finger to be desperate enough for a second finger, and he inserted it alongside the first with a stinging that quickly gave way to the dull ache of stretching himself open much too fast. He couldn’t find it within himself to care though, not when he still had a wide cock stretching his jaw open so nicely and his own fingers pressed inside of himself and almost, but not quite, pressing up against that perfect spot inside of himself. 

He quickly inserted a third finger and whimpered around the cock in his mouth at the twinge of pain, but still roughly shoved inside his hole in hopes of reaching that spot. Every time he’d think he found it though, his entire body was roughly shaken by the cock slamming into his mouth.

Tim pulled off of the cock in his mouth with a filthily wet sound, and rubbed at his jaw as the ache of opening his mouth wide around the stranger’s thick cock finally caught up to him. It was a struggle to wrap his puffy red lips around any coherent words, but he eventually managed to moan out a jumble of words.

“Please, please, need you inside me, please, I’m ready.”

The man’s breathing paused for just a second, and then he heard the sound of him moving around for something. Tim pulled his fingers out with a slick sound and scrambled up to his feet in anticipation.

“Do you- Are you sure you don’t want a condom?” The man asked.

“Yeah- ‘m clean, please just put it inside.”

It didn’t seem like the man was too upset about that, because in an instant Tim felt the warm, blunt head of a cock pressing against his folds. The man made a brief sound of surprise at the sensation, but didn’t seem too upset about that either because before Tim knew it he was pressing inside, and _God,_ the stranger’s cock was thick. 

The stranger was taking his own sweet time pushing forward though, so Tim pushed his own hips back roughly and took the rest in one fluid movement with a punched-out moan that he tried his hardest to swallow down. 

Taking the hint, the other man began thrusting at a steady pace. The barrier between them shook as he thrusted, and the sensation of the stall around him shaking made it feel as if the world was ending and he didn’t know, because _holy shit the man’s cock just slammed directly into that spot he couldn’t reach._ There was no longer any world around him, only the feeling of being stuffed too full of that perfect contact. 

It didn’t take long before Tim remembered his free arm and moved quickly to rub at his cock. He moaned at that first electric bit of contact, and then quickly set up a rhythm of going back and forth between the cock driving into him and the fingers he was desperately pressing against his cock. A particularly strong rub felt like it had knocked the air out of him, and he gasped and clenched down. 

The man groaned in response to the sensation and sped up, and only then did Tim realize this encounter wasn’t going to be lasting for much longer. He sped up his own touch as well, feeling like his wrist might actually break at the rate he was going.

“Where do you want-” The man said, before being interrupted.

“Please- Inside, I want it inside,” Tim begged. 

The stranger thrust harshly a few more times before driving forward one last time into Tim’s hole. Tim gently rolled his hips against the cock while still rubbing his own cock wildly, and waited a few seconds until he could feel the vague sensation of something warm and thick filling him up.

That was enough to push Tim over the edge, and he haphazardly attempted to keep rubbing himself while gasping with exertion, but eventually gave up in favor of just rutting his hips downward into his own half-asleep hand. He felt so good and full and warm inside, and it lasted for more than 30 seconds before the man was slowly withdrawing his cock, each inch achingly being removed. 

Tim was quick to drop down to his knees and stuff his fingers inside of himself. Distantly, he could make out the sound of a zipper, followed by the soft jangling of a belt being rebuckled. 

The door to the adjacent stall clicked open and the man stepped out of it, and then there was the sound of the door being opened and the sound of the club came rushing in. Above the noise, Tim could just barely hear the man say “thanks” before he stepped out, leaving the door to smack shut.

Tim rocked against the fingers he’d shoved roughly back inside of himself, and felt the cum inside of him trickle out. He whined at the sensation and shakily tried to scoop it all back in before thrusting his fingers once more into his hole, and using his other hand to rub at his dick.

He thought back to how easily he’d made the decision to let a complete stranger facefuck him and then fuck him bareback. Had even ever been unsure? Or had he really been so desperate to be wrecked that he let the first available person do just that?

The thought of his lack of control must have done something right for Tim, because in an instant he was silently tensing up and pulsating around his own fingers. The remaining cum inside of him came spilling out as he thrashed on the ground, and by the time he’d come down from his high he was back to feeling as empty as he had before entering the bathroom. 

Tim shakily pulled himself up from the ground and tugged his pants back up, before stumbling out into the club proper so that he could catch the Tube home and fall limply into bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Language used for Tim: Cock, hole, folds
> 
> Warnings for having sex under the influence and having potentially unsafe sex, and if there's anything else to tag for let me know!


End file.
